Dosakah Aku
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: "Bagaimanapun aku ingin kau tetap berada di sini, Hime. Aku menginginkanmu tetap berada di sampingku. Aku juga ingin tetap mendampingimu, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya." kata-kata itu masih terngiang ditelinga Hime. Songfic. RnR please?


Kyaaaa! Akhirnya Anne bisa bikin song fic! Maafkan kalau jelek ya? Anne sudah berusaha sebisanya. Semoga saja kalian suka. Tapi kalau ada yang mau lempar Flame, silakan dengan senang hati saya terima. Tapi kalau berkenan, dan tidak keberatan keluhan dan makiannya lempar ke PM aja ya? Enjoy for read, syalalala!

**Dosakah Aku**

A fic from marianne vessalius

**Bleach **adalah milik Tite Kubo-sensei, bukan milik Anne.

**Dosakah Aku **song: Nidji

Pairing : Ulquiorra-Orihime

_dosakah aku mencintaimu…  
mendampingimu…inginkanmu…_

"Aneh," desis Orihime saat memikirkan sosok yang mengunjungi ruangannya beberapa saat yang lalu dan terlibat pembicaraan yang sangat serius. "Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa hatiku terus dipenuhi oleh bayangannya? Kenapa kata-katanya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku? Bukankah yang seharusnya kupikirkan hanyalah Kurosaki-kun? Tapi .. kenapa?" gumam Orihime tidak mengerti.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa putih yang tersedia di kamarnya itu, namun ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik pun. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu ketika lelaki _Espada_ nomor empat itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, mengunjungi kamarnya yang terasa sesak bagai neraka itu.

**Flashback ..**

"_Gadis, aku masuk," ucap __**Arrancar**__ berwajah __**stoic**__ itu seraya membuka pintu ruangan tempat gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu berada. Dan mata hijau zamrudnya itu menatap Orihime yang masih memandang keluar jendela dengan perasaan tak suka. "Gadis, kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin._

_Orihime terlonjak dari lamunannya, dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata abu-abu itu menatap langsung ke arah permata zamrud milik sang Espada berambut hitam itu dengan gugup. _

"_Ma, maaf. Ada apa, Ulquiorra? Kenapa kau ke sini? Aku rasa ini sudah lewat tengah malam! Bukannya kau seharusnya tidur?" kata Orihime gugup._

_Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia membukanya kembali, dan berkata. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu kabar bahwa teman-temanmu yang datang untuk menolongmu, mereka semua telah dibawa secara paksa untuk kembali ke Soul Society oleh Mayuri Kurotsuchi dan Byakuya Kuchiki." Cuatro Espada itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Itu artinya kau akan tetap berada di sini untuk selamanya, apakah kau tidak takut, Gadis?"_

"_Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak takut!" jawab Orihime tegas. Wajah cantiknya menunjukkan keseriusan dalam setiap konteks ucapan yang dilontarkannya.__ Sama sekali tidak ada rasa gugup yang sempat hinggap di diri gadis manis itu beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku percaya kalau mereka pasti akan kembali ke sini untuk menyelamatkanku, karena hatiku ada bersama mereka!"_

_Mendengar ucapan yang sarat akan perasaan dari gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu, Ulquiorra hanya bisa tertegun. Dia mendekat menghampiri Orihime perlahan, dan ketika jarak antara mereka berdua hanya tinggal satu langkah ... Ulquiorra berkata._

"_Apakah kamu benar-benar mempercayai mereka, Gadis? Meskipun orang yang kau harapkan ternyata tak kunjung menyelamatkanmu?"_

_Orihime tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup menghujam hati sanubarinya. Ia kembali memikirkan ucapan Ulquiorra barusan. Benarkah mereka akan menyelamatkannya? Kalau memang benar, kenapa mereka tak bisa menyelamatkannya sekarang?_

_Ulquiorra yang melihat raut wajah bingung dari Orihime, menghela nafas kembali. Dia menarik kepala gadis itu ke bahunya yang tegap dan memeluknya erat. Orihime yang terkejut akan tindakan Ulquiorra, memberontak sekuat tenaga._

"_Ulquiorra! Lepas —"_

"_Tidak akan, Hime ..." bisik Ulquiorra pelan di telinga gadis itu dan membelai lembut pipi Orihime. _

_Orihime akhirnya luluh akan perlakuan lembut itu dan membiarkan sang __**Cuatro Espada**__ itu menenangkan dirinya dengan caranya sendiri, meski Orihime merasa kalau yang dilakukan Ulquiorra itu berlebihan. Wajah Orihime telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, dan Ulquiorra masih memeluknya dengan erat._

_Saat Orihime hendak membalas pelukan Ulquiorra, tiba-tiba sang __**Cuatro Espada**__ melepaskan diri dari Orihime. Mata abu-abu Orihime menatap heran __**Arrancar**__ berwajah __**stoic**__ itu._

"_Ke, kenapa?" tanya Orihime tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau memelukku tadi?"_

_Tanpa diduga, __**Espada**__ berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya. _

"_Setidaknya kau merasa sedikit nyaman dan tidak lagi terbebani oleh pikiran-pikiran bodoh tentang teman-temanmu yang gagal menyelamatkanmu itu." kata Ulquiorra tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan nada datar dalam setiap kata-katanya. "Bagaimana pun aku ingin kau tetap berada di sini, Hime. Aku menginginkanmu tetap berada di sampingku. Aku juga ingin tetap mendampingimu, tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya ..." lanjutnya tenang._

_Mata abu-abu Orihime melebar. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Barusan __**Arrancar**__ itu bilang kalau dia ... ingin Orihime tetap ada di sampingnya?_

_Selagi gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, Ulquiorra kembali tersenyum tipis dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia melangkah pelan menuju ke pintu. Sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya, __**Arrancar**__ berambut hitam dan bermata hijau zamrud itu menoleh ke arah Orihime, dan berujar._

"_Apa yang kuucapkan tadi, aku serius mengatakannya ... Hime. Selamat tidur, semoga kau bermimpi indah malam ini."_

_Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sang __**Cuatro Espada**__ menutup pintu kamar Orihime dan melangkah menjauhi tempat itu._

**End of Flashback ...**

Orihime mendesah dalam hati. Apakah semua yang dikatakan oleh Ulquiorra beberapa waktu yang lalu itu benar? Tapi ... bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap _Arrancar_ nomor empat itu?

_aku manjadi…diri sendiri…  
tak peduli…apa kata dunia…  
ku nanti hari ketika…  
cinta datang…cinta menang…_

Hari-hari berikutnya, Orihime berusaha untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan sang _Cuatro Espada_. Ia ingin mengenal Ulquiorra lebih dalam lagi, meski ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah manusia dan Ulquiorra adalah _Arrancar_, namun ia tak peduli. Yang penting baginya ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh lagi dengan pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu jauh lebih dalam.

Ternyata bersama-sama Ulquiorra sangat menyenangkan, karena ia bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan _Cuatro Espada_ itu. Meskipun sikap dingin dan nada datar pemuda _Arrancar_ berwajah _stoic_ itu tak memudar sedikitpun.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan fakta yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya, Orihime Inoue, adalah seorang pengkhianat yang membantu Sousuke Aizen untuk mencapai tujuannya. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang, ia bisa bersama sang _Cuatro Espada_.

Dan satu hal ia tidak ketahui dari Ulquiorra adalah bahwa pria itu menantikan hari di mana mereka bisa memenangkan cinta mereka. Cinta yang telah bersemi di hati sang _Cuatro Espada_ setelah lama bersama-sama dengan Orihime sejak gadis itu datang ke Las Noches ini.

_jadi sayangku…bertahanlah…  
bila terkadang mulutnya kejam…_

"Kau Orihime Inoue? Peliharaan kesayangan Tuan Aizen itu kan?" tanya seorang Arrancar perempuan berambut biru tua yang dikuncir dua, _Numeros_ Loly, pada Orihime yang sedang duduk-duduk di taman Las Noches. Dia tidak sendirian. _Numeros_ Menoly dan _Privaron Espada_ Cirucci mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Benar. Ada apa, ya?" kata Orihime dengan nada bingung.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, gadis _Numeros_ berkuncir dua itu langsung menampar wajah Orihime dan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Ke, kenapa? Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya Orihime seraya mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan Loly tadi.

"Aku minta agar kau menjauh dari Tuan Aizen, Tuan Gin, Tuan Tousen, dan juga para _Espada_ yang lainnya! Kau membuatku muak!" tandas Loly tajam. Dia menatap ke arah Orihime dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk, membuat gadis itu bergidik saking ketakutannya.

"Ta, tapi ..."

"Diam kau, wanita sial!" bentak Loly, tangan kanannya mengayun lagi dan mendarat di pipi Orihime. Sehingga gadis manis itu tersungkur di lantai.

Orihime mencoba berdiri seraya mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis meski diperlakukan sedemikian kejam dan dicaci oleh _Numeros_ genit itu. Darah mulai mengalir dari dahinya yang sempat membentur lantai tadi. Matanya menatap nanar pada ketiga Arrancar perempuan itu.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini padaku?" tanya Orihime di sela-sela rintihan karena menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dari kepalanya yang terluka. "Padahal, Aku tak berbuat salah pada kalian. Aku juga tak pernah menyakiti kalian. Tapi, kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang ... diam! Dasar wanita sialan!" Loly semakin naik pitam dan lagi-lagi mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Orihime.

Gadis itu refleks melindungi wajahnya dengan tangannya, walau ia tahu itu tak akan membantu. Sebelum tangan gadis _Numeros_ berkuncir dua itu menyentuh pipi Orihime, tangan lain sudah memegang tangan Loly, tangan yang putih pucat seperti kapur.

"Ulquiorra? Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau melindungi perempuan sial itu, hah?" Loly melancarkan protes pada pemuda _Arrancar_ nomor empat itu.

"Sayangnya, aku tak sudi menjawab pertanyaan sampah macam itu," tukas Ulquiorra dingin.

"Apa kau bi—" sebelum Loly menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ulquiorra telah menampar Loly sehingga gadis itu terlempar dan membentur dinding taman itu dengan amat-sangat keras.

Kedua temannya, Menoly dan Cirucci yang berusaha untuk menolong Loly pun kena tampar Ulquiorra dan bernasib sama dengan _Numeros_ berkuncir dua itu. Terpental dan membentur dinding taman.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup, segera tinggalkan wanita ini." kata Ulquiorra seraya menatap dingin gadis-gadis _Arrancar_ itu. "Atau kalian lebih memilih ini?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menunjuk ke arah _zanpakutou_ yang terselip di pinggangnya, _Murciẻlago_.

_peluklah aku…jangan menyerah…  
mereka bukan hakim kita…_

Ketiga _Arrancar_ perempuan itu mengangguk ketakutan, mereka segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Namun _Numeros_ yang tadi menampar Orihime, Loly, terus-menerus bersumpah serapah saat meninggalkan tempat itu. Ulquiorra mendesah nafas dalam-dalam, dan menoleh ke arah Orihime yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Mata hijaunya menangkap bekas luka pada dahi dan pipi Orihime. Tangan putih pucatnya terjulur dan menyentuh dahi Orihime dengan lembut.

"Hime, maaf. Sakit, ya?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan penuh sesal. "Kalau saja aku berada di sini tadi, tentu kamu tidak akan ..."

"Bukan salah Ulquiorra!" potong Orihime dengan tegas. Mata hijau zamrud Ulquiorra langsung melebar. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Tenang saja! Hehehe ..." lanjutnya dibarengi tawa kakunya.

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya perlahan, berusaha untuk mengatur emosinya lagi. Dia mengelus-elus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Ulquiorra?" kata Orihime heran.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Gadis? Lekas sembuhkan dirimu. Tuan Aizen akan menghukumku bila terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Ba, baik!" kata Orihime gugup. "_Soten Kisshun_, aku menolaknya!" seru Orihime.

Ayame dan Shun'o segera terbebas dari jepit rambut heksagonal milik Orihime dan menyelubungi gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu dengan selimut emas yang terbuat dari partikel roh itu. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, semua luka di wajah Orihime lenyap. Bekas darah dari luka di dahinya pun menghilang, seolah dia tak pernah terluka sebelumnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu pulih seperti sedia kala. Dan _Cuatro Espada_ itu kembali memeluk sang pemilik _Shun Shun Rikka_, tanpa mempedulikan lagi para _Arrancar_ lain yang berlalu-lalang di tempat itu dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Hime, aku mencintaimu ..." bisik Ulquiorra pelan di telinga gadis itu.

_bintang yang mempertemukan kita…  
cinta yang mempertahankan kita…  
ooh…__Tuhan dengarkan doa…  
dari cinta yang terlarang…_

Orihime menatap lagi ke langit gelap di luar sana dari balik jeruji besi jendela kamarnya. Dia mendesah perlahan. Langit di Las Noches memang selalu gelap, dan hanya ditemani oleh bulan sabit berwarna putih pucat sepucat kulit Ulquiorra, tanpa ditemani bintang-bintang.

Tapi ia ingat saat Ulquiorra menjemputnya di taman Karakura di tengah malam, setelah ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Ichigo setelah menyembuhkan luka-luka pemuda berambut orange itu, saat itu langit terlihat cerah dengan bulan sabit berwarna kuning pucat dengan bintang-bintang bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Orihime tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat semua itu.

"Ulquiorra, apakah kita bisa tetap seperti ini selamanya?" gumam Orihime pelan. "Aku tak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang kusayangi ..." bisiknya lirih.

Lamunan Orihime tentang _Arrancar_ nomor empat berwajah _stoic_ itu seketika buyar saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange kecoklatan itu segera membereskan rambutnya yang awut-awutan dan memasang senyum di wajahnya seolah tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya.

"Gadis? Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Masuklah, Ulquiorra ..." jawab Orihime pelan.

_Arrancar_ bermata hijau zamrud itu lalu membuka pintu besi kamar Orihime dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan putih itu. Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, Orihime menatap langsung ke arah Ulquiorra dan tidak lagi memunggunginya seperti dulu. Hal itu membuat _Cuatro Espada_ itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan membuat Orihime salah tingkah.

"A, ada apa Ulquiorra? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Orihime gugup. Wajahnya bersemu merah, karena salah tingkah.

Ulquiorra menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Alis Orihime mengernyit saking herannya. "Lalu?" tanya Orihime semakin penasaran.

"Aku senang melihatmu sudah kembali ceria, Hime." jawab Ulquiorra datar. Ia mendekat ke arah Orihime dan membelai lembut rambut orange kecoklatan milik gadis itu. Sebelum ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, tangannya sudah bergerak sendiri dan memilin sejumput rambut Orihime dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"Tahukah, Hime? Rambut orange kecoklatanmu ini adalah yang satu dari hal paling kusuka di antara semua yang ada di Las Noches ini," kata Ulquiorra pelan. Orihime sendiri merasakan kalau wajahnya mulai memanas, apalagi ditambah pemuda Arrancar bermata hijau zamrud itu berada di dekatnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu sampai kapan pun, Hime. Aku tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhmu ... selain aku," Ulquiorra berbisik pelan di telinga Orihime, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah seperti tomat terlalu matang.

_Tuhan, semoga hubungan kami tetap seperti ini ... tanpa ada yang berubah sedikitpun ..._ doa Orihime tulus dalam hati.

_rasa yang mempersatukan kita…  
cinta yang mempertahan kita…  
ooh…__Tuhan dengarkan doa…  
dari cinta yang terlarang…_

"Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime pelan saat _Arrancar_ nomor empat itu datang ke kamarnya lagi dua minggu kemudian dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kecemasan.

"Hime, sebentar lagi para _Shinigami_ akan datang menyerbu kemari. Kau ikutlah bersamaku, dan segera keluar dari sini. Tempat ini tak aman untukmu," jawab Ulquiorra gelisah.

"Tapi, Ulquiorra ... kamu bagaimana?" tanya Orihime cemas. Mendung tampak mulai menggelayut di matanya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis. Dia segera menghapus air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mata gadis itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan baik-baik saja, Gadis," jawab Ulquiorra pelan. Orihime hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra.

"Ayo!" ajak Ulquiorra seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Orihime. Gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu segera menggamit tangan Ulquiorra dan beranjak dari kamar itu.

Mereka berlari melewati lorong-lorong panjang di kastil Las Noches itu, dan berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang aman agar Orihime bisa meloloskan diri dengan selamat. Tapi ternyata mereka berdua dihadang oleh Loly, Menoly dan juga Yammy yang tiba-tiba saja berada di depan mereka.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau berkhianat pada Tuan Aizen untuk melindungi perempuan sial itu, Ulquiorra!" seru Loly penuh rasa benci.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, sampah," jawab Ulquiorra dingin dengan gigi gemertak menahan emosi. Tangan kanannya menarik _Murciẻlago_ dari sarungnya. "Tapi, kalau kau menghalangiku ... aku akan melawanmu dengan segenap kemampuanku!" ucapnya seraya menatap tajam _Decima Espada_ di hadapannya.

"Menarik! Aku ingin tahu seberapa besar kekuatanmu, Ulquiorra!" ucap Yammy dengan penuh kesombongan. Dan mereka berdua pun bertempur di tempat itu.

Sementara itu, Orihime yang masih terpaku di tempatnya ditantang oleh Loly. "Hehe, kita teruskan urusan kita, wanita sial!" kata Loly sambil menyeringai licik.

Dan ia menyerang gadis itu bersama dengan Menoly, yang ditangkis oleh Orihime dengan menggunakan _Santen Kesshun_ dan membalas serangan mereka berdua dengan _Koten Zasshun_. Namun nampaknya itu sia-sia karena kekuatan Orihime tak sebanding dengan kedua _Arrancar_ perempuan itu.

"Orihime!" seru Ulquiorra saat melihat wanita yang dikasihinya itu terluka. Ia hendak menolong gadis itu, namun Yammy menghalangi.

"Kau lihat ke mana? Lawanmu di sini tahu!" tandas Yammy seraya mengarahkan _zanpakutou_-nya pada Ulquiorra yang ditangkis dengan mudahnya oleh Ulquiorra.

_Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Orihime_ ... bisik Ulquiorra dalam hati. _Aku pasti akan membawamu keluar dari sini secepatnya._

_cinta dan rasa bersatu di doa…  
berharap cinta kita yang terlarang…  
berharap cinta kita yang kan menang…_

Kala bantuan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Orihime datang, pertempuran sengit pun akhirnya tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Yammy memang telah menghabisi Loly dan Menoly dengan sekali serang, namun bukan berarti ia membantu Orihime. Ia justru bernafsu ingin membunuh gadis itu dengan alasan Orihime sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi bagi Aizen.

Meski Uryuu telah berusaha untuk menolongnya dari Yammy. Tapi, Orihime tetap mengkhawatirkan Ulquiorra yang bertempur habis-habisan dengan Ichigo. Ia cemas kalau keduanya saling membunuh seperti itu. Ia memang tak mengharapkan Ichigo mati, namun ia juga tak mengharapkan Ulquiorra terbunuh dalam pertempuran itu.

Sampai saat Ulquiorra menggunakan wujud _Segunda Etapa_-nya sebagai penghabisan, Ichigo mengeluarkan kekuatan _hollow_ penuhnya dan membuatnya tampak seperti monster. Mereka berdua bertarung dengan sengit tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Orihime yang menyuruh mereka berdua untuk berhenti bertarung. Dan akhirnya, ketika Ichigo kembali ke wujud _Shinigami_-nya ... secara aneh, tubuh Ulquiorra perlahan hancur menjadi debu.

Orihime menekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ulquiorra menatap sendu ke arah wanita yang dicintainya itu, ia menyesalkan kenapa ia tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tetap mendampingi Orihime. Namun ia tak menyesal, karena Orihime telah memberinya kenangan yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya selama ia hidup.

"Orihime, maaf ... aku tak dapat lagi bersamamu ..." kata Ulquiorra lirih.

"Ulquiorra," hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Orihime. "Terima kasih, kau sudah berbagi denganku, Ulquiorra. Dan aku ... aku pun sebenarnya mencintaimu!" serunya dengan berurai air mata.

Ulquiorra terkejut sejenak, sebelum raut wajahnya kembali normal dan ia menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Apakah kau masih merasa takut, Gadis?" tanya Ulquiorra pelan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak takut, walaupun kau seorang _Hollow_. Kau tetap Ulquiorra, pria yang sangat kucintai!" jawab Orihime tegas.

Mata hijau zamrud Ulquiorra sejenak melebar, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi lembut. Senyum manis tetap terpancang di bibirnya, ekspresi tenang menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Ia bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Orihime, meski akhirnya dia harus pergi untuk meninggalkan gadis itu selamanya.

Sayup-sayup Orihime masih bisa mendengar suara Ulquiorra yang berkata, "Jika aku terlahir kembali nanti, aku ingin untuk tetap bisa bersamamu dan menjagamu sampai kapanpun ... Hime ... "

****END****

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah? Atau yang lainnya? Saya harap cerita ini tidak mengecewakan para readers yang sudah sudi mampir ke fic saya yang satu ini. Dan bagi para readers yang menunggu kelanjutan 'Your Black Wings', dengan berat hati saya katakan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya izin **HIATUS** dulu, karena saya harus penelitian, sidang skripsi, dan ujian komprehensif. Doakan semoga saya berhasil. Fic 'Your Black Wings' akan saya lanjutkan setelah semua itu selesai. _Gomenne_~! (bungkuk-bungkuk pada para readers)

Terima kasih pada King of Heroes, Gerard Potter Finiarel, aRaRaNcHa, bed wetter yuri cawaii, Relyaschiffer, fi-kun31, JessieLaice-dBorzuis-Doa199, Mika Zaoldyeck, EmeraldEyesPeach, master of bankai, shuei samehachi, shiori-momochan, dan semua yang telah membaca dan mereview fic yang satu itu.

Dan khusus pada fic ini, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa review? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?


End file.
